An organic electroluminescence (to be referred to as organic EL hereinafter) display device includes a light emitting element corresponding to each pixel and displays an image by individually controlling the emitted light. A light emitting element includes an anode electrode, cathode electrode and a layer (to be also referred to as a [light emitting layer] hereinafter) which includes and an organic EL material sandwiched between this pair of electrodes. In an organic EL display device, one of the anode electrode or cathode electrode is arranged as a pixel electrode for each pixel and the other is arranged as a common electrode. A common electrode is also referred to as a common voltage line which is applied with a common voltage across a plurality of pixels. An organic EL display device controls the light emitted by a pixel by applying a voltage of a pixel electrode to each pixel with respect to a voltage of the common electrode.
A drive transistor is connected to a light emitting element arranged in each pixel of a display device. When there is a variation in a threshold voltage of a plurality of drive transistor, this is reflected in the luminosity of a display device which sometimes produces display defects. In order to compensate for display defects due to variation in a threshold voltage of a drive transistor, a display device and a driving method of the display device are disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2015-049335 for example which perform threshold compensation of a drive transistor.
However, in the conventional technology, at least six transistors are required with respect to one pixel in order to compensate for threshold voltage of a drive transistor. A circuit with a reduced number of transistors per pixel is also being demanded due to further high definition of a display device.